RWBY: IT
by reeleffendeel
Summary: We all float down here. Inspired by the teaser for the new It movie.


**Welcome fellow readers to my very first one-shot!**

 **This crossover popped into my head ever since I saw the teaser for the new It movie and recently discovering RWBY (is it possible to binge watch the whole series in one sitting?).**

 **I pretty much made this on a whim and I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **It and RWBY belong to their respective owners. I do not own either of them.**

* * *

 **Rooster Teeth Productions**

It is a dark, dreary, rainy day. Most people would be feeling depressed or forlorn at the sight of rain. But there was one person who maintained an upbeat attitude in the dismal weather. Penny Polendina walked through the empty streets of Vale with a smile on her face, her umbrella protecting her from the rain.

"Hmmmm….it has been an awfully long time since I last spoke to Ruby and her companions…" The robot in disguise pondered. "I know! I shall contact them right now!"

Getting out her Scroll, Penny was about to call Ruby when she suddenly tripped and fell face first into a puddle of water. Penny sat herself up, completely soaked. As she picked up her umbrella she saw her Scroll floating down into a storm drain!

Penny quickly ran in an attempt to catch it but the Scroll falls strait into the drain.

"Oh dear! I hope its waterproof!" Penny said worriedly and she got down on her hands and knees and looked into the storm drain. It was very dark and Penny couldn't see a thing. She leans in closer, hoping that she could get a better look-

A frightening looking clown suddenly pops up right in front of her, its lips curled into a disturbing smile. She falls backward, startled by its sudden appearance.

 **From Monty Oum's Terrifying Novel**

We see Beacon Academy on a bright, sunny day. Team RWBY and Team JNPR are seen walking through the shopping district, greatly enjoying each other's company. Cinder, Mercury and Emerald are sitting atop a hill, watching the sun set over a lush forest.

We hear Phyrra Nikos give a narrative in the background.

" _Vale isn't like any city I've been in before. People and Faunus die or disappear six times the national average."_

Students begin entering Beacon Academy and are greeted by Professor Peter Port and Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck. A sign near the Academy entrance reminds students of the 7 PM curfew.

An old shopkeeper tapes a sign onto a light post and walks back into his shop. The scene pans around to see a missing poster for Reese Chloris of Team ABRN.

" _And that's just citizens. Hunters and Huntresses are worse._ _ **Way**_ _, way worse._

In the Academy library, Glynda Goodwitch uses her Semblance to rearrange dozens of books lining the bookcases in alphabetical order. She notices a single red balloon floating through the library. The strangest thing is that nobody else seems to see it. She raises an eyebrow…

" _We all float down here…"_

Using flashlights, the rest of Team ABRN begin to search the sewers intent on finding their teammate who went missing several weeks ago. We suddenly cut back to Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

Jaune looks terribly unnerved. "I saw something…there was this-"

"Clown." Blake finished. The rest of their teammates give them knowing looks.

Sun and Neptune are standing in front of a decrepit, boarded up house that hadn't been used in years. The grass is overgrown, the gates are rusted and a single dead tree sits beside it. Neptune narrows his eyes at the dilapidated abode while Sun gulps nervously.

"Wait. You guys saw him too?" Ruby asked.

"I did too!" Nora spoke out.

"So…did we all see him?" Phyrra asked nervously. Ren, Yang and Weiss nodded.

Back in Team RWBY's dorm, Weiss has set up a projector with the gang and Zwei crowded around it. Weiss takes a map of Beacon and Vale city and overlaps it with a sewer map as it shines on the wall.

"Look, it's all connected by the sewers. That's got to be where _It_ lives." Weiss guessed.

"Do we even know what this thing is?" Ren inquired.

"Maybe it's a new type of Grimm we've never seen before." Ruby suggested.

"We'll find out once we go down there." Blake stated.

Phyrra decided to voice her objections." But we don't even know how big the sewers are-"

Suddenly the projector starts operating itself. It begins showing them random pictures of families while making audible clicking sounds.

"Uhhhh…what's happening?" Jaune asked.

"What the-I didn't put these slides in!" Weiss tries flipping the off switch but it doesn't shut off. The projector starts changing slides faster. Zwei starts to growl at the pictures.

The projector focuses up to a woman whose face is obscured by long, orange hair. Her hair soon starts to move away from her face slowly but gradually revealing who it was.

Everyone starts to scramble away from the sight in sheer terror as Zwei begins barking angrily at the image.

"TURN IT OFF!" Nora screamed. Ren yanks the plug out of the wall but the projector is still functioning. It is revealed the woman is actually the clown they had all seen but was now smiling devilishly and looking directly at them!

 **This September**

Neptune and Sun flee in terror along the abandoned house.

Qrow runs through a rocky stream in pursuit of something.

Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan investigate a red balloon that somehow found its way into their secret hideout.

 **What**

Cinder, Mercury and Emerald take up fighting stances as an unseen figure approaches them, its gloved hands sprouting razor sharp talons.

 **Are**

Coco Adel backs away from the door to her room in horror as bloodied hands start to claw their way from the open spaces.

 **You**

Ozpin is about to take a sip of coffee when a literal geyser of blood erupts into his face from his mug.

A red balloon floats away to reveal the disturbing face of the clown.

 **Afraid Of?**

Ruby and Yang run down the basements steps of their home to find their father standing in a flooded cellar with a shocked look on his face. The follow his gaze to see, standing at the other end of the room, _Ruby's mother._

"Summer?" Taiyang quietly gasps in disbelief.

"Honey, if you come with me then you and the kids will float too." She speaks in a peaceful yet detached tome.

"No dad! Don't listen to her!" Ruby yells as she gets in front of her father and unsheathes Crescent Rose.

"It's a trick! She's not real!" Yang barked as she yanked her father back and got beside Ruby, arming Ember Celica.

Summer began to smile hauntingly. "You'll float too! You'll float too! You'll float too!" She chanted as she began to giggle insanely. Taiyang's face is aghast with pure horror as his breathing quickened.

" _ **YOU'LL FLOAT TOO!"**_ Summer screams in sudden fury. A yellowed eyed face slowly rises from the water behind her. Ruby and Yang steeled themselves and tightened the grip of their weapons. Taiyang staggers back, while on the verge of having a panic attack.

" _ **RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!"**_ It screams as it launches itself out of the water towards them!

 **IT**

The final shot we see is the grinning face of Pennywise.

 **September 8** **th**

* * *

 **And there you have it!**

 **Don't expect a story to come out of this; this is only a one-shot.**

 **I will however, work on a story which will be a Bulletstorm X RWBY crossover. I can't give an exact date on when I will start working on it but it will happen!**

 **Later taters! Don't forget to review but please don't flame.**

" _ **BEEP BEEP RUBY!"**_


End file.
